legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen gathered as Seris and Ashley enter the house) Erin: Oh hey! Mom and Dad! Seris: Hey Erin. Ashley: Hi sweetie! Jordan: Hi! Ashley: *Gasp* Jordan! (Ashley hugs Jordan) Ashley: Oh its so good to see my baby boy! Jordan: Hehe, it's good to see you too mom! Ashley: *Smile* Alex: Soooo, what brings you two here? Seris: What, is family not allowed to visit family? Alex: Oh no no! It's just unexpected was all! Seris: Well you weren't picking up our calls so we just came. Alex: Oh. Seris: Speaking of which, why are you all covered in blood? Erin: Hawaii. Seris: Oh right, the Turtle. Erin: But hey it's dead! Seris: Awesome work guys! Jordan: Heh! Thanks dad! Ashley: By the way Erin: Now that I get a closer look at it, I love your hair! Erin: R-Really? Ashley: Yeah! Erin: T-Thanks mom! Ashley: Don't mention it! Seris: I don't see why you were so nervous sweetie. I've been rocking this white hair for as long as I can remember and it never bothered me. Erin: I grew up with blonde hair, so I got used to it. Besides....I kinda liked it more. Jack: *Voice* The white hair's hotter though! Erin: *Rolls eyes* Ashley: Well trust me I kinda liked it too. Makes me remember all those times you and Alex were still cute little kids. Erin: *Blushes a bit* Mom please don't get started like this in front of my friends. Ashley: Oh but you both were such adorable scamps. *Happy sigh* I still remember like it was yesterday when you and Alex- Alex: *Blushes* M-MOM! N-Not in front of Jordan! Jordan: No tell me! Ashley: Okay! Erin: *Groans* Ashley: This was all a good few years ago.... (The scene flashes back to Erin at 6 years old and Alex and 7 messing around in the living room) Young Erin: Come on Alex give me my teddy bear! Young Alex: You're gonna have to use your powers to stop me! Young Erin: *Growls* (Erin's hands glow with frost. In the kitchen, Seris and Ashley are seen eating before the sound of an ice beam is heard being fired) Seris: ??? Ashley: Was that a beam firing? Seris: Oh boy... (The two go and head into the living room) Seris:.....Oh. Ashley: *Gasp* KIDS!!! (Erin and Alex are both seen frozen up to their waists. Erin is seen holding her teddy bear) Young Erin: Hi mom! Hi dad! Look! I got Fluffy back! Young Alex: *Shiving* C-C-C-C-C-Cooooooold!! Seris: *Smirk* Heh, oh Erin. Ashley: Come on let's break them out! (The two go to help the kids. The scene then returns to the present) Ashley: *Laughing* Jordan: All that over a teddy bear?! HAHA! (The Defenders are all seen laughing) Alex and Erin: *Blush* Alex: Oh man.... Ashley: *Sigh* Oh boy that was a fun day! Seris: Heh, yeah it was. Erin: Still embarrassing... Ashley: Aww I know you still love Fluffy! Erin: MOM!!! (The heroes laugh more) Erin: *Blushes* Rose: I still have him too. Ashley: Awww that's sweet Rosie! Rose: *Smile* Alex: Please stop mom... Ashley: Okay okay, no more stories. Jack: Aww man! Alex: Don't you start! Jack: Heh! Ashley: *Smile* (Ashley then feels something on her leg. She looks to find Slimer's babies by her) Ashley: Oh! Well look at these cuties! Seris: *Looks down* Whoa. What do we have here? Slimer: *Comes up* Oh those are my babies! Batty: Yep! Adorable huh? Ashley: Oh yes! *Picks up Red* Well hello there! Red: Hi... Ashley: And what's your name kiddo? Red: R-....Red.... Ashley: Hehe, cute name kiddo! Slimer: It's temporary. At least until we get them real ones. Erin: Except for Blue! Slimer: Except for Blue. Seris: Blue? (Seris notices Blue) Seris: Oh. I see. Alex: Yeah. Erin and Blue have gotten along pretty well. Erin: Yeah we have! Blue: *Giggle* (Erin picks up Blue) Erin: Me and him are pals now! Blue: Pals... Ashley: Awww that's so sweet honey! Erin: *Smile* Jack: If by "Pals" you mean Blue trying to get under her shirt. Erin: !! Seris: Excuse me? Jack: Yeah he does that, just saying. Ashley: He does?? Erin: O-Only sometimes! I don't let him anyway. Blue: *giggle* Seris:.... Ashley: That's...a bit weird for a baby. Erin; Trust me, Slimy's a weird person, it's normal. Slimer: Thank you! Seris: …… (Erin puts Blue down) Erin: Go on, go play with your siblings! Blue: okay... *Crawls off* Erin: *Smile* Slimer: Cute huh guys? Ashley: Y-Yeah! Really cute. Slimer: Awesome! Well, see ya around! (Slimer crawls off) Seris:.... Erin: Sorry about that. Ashley: It's fine Erin. In fact, I wanna go get to know Slimy! Erin: Huh? Ashley: 'Scuse me! (Ashley moves past Erin and heads to the couch) Erin:.....*Shrugs* Seris: Eh, can't be too bad. Alex: Yeah mom will be fine. So dad. What do you wanna do since you're here? Seris: I'm down to hang out if that's okay. Maybe some father and son time if you're up for it! Alex: Well I was thinking about getting food. Just let me wash up a bit and we can go! Seris: Awesome! (Alex runs off to the bathroom. Ashley sits on the couch next to Slimer and Batty) Ashley: Hello! Slimer: Oh! Hi! Batty: What's up? Ashley: Oh I just came to talk is all! Batty: Oh, okay! Ashley: So, you're Slimer and Batty right? Slimer: The one and only! Batty: That we are! Me and my slimy girlfriend! Ashley: Girlfriend? Batty: Yep! Ashley: Oh, okay! Slimer: *Smile* Batty: So, you must be Alex and Erin's mom right? Ashley: That I am! Slimer: Its nice to meet you! Ashley: Nice to meet you toi! Batty: Your kids are awesome! Ashley: So I've heard! Slimer: *Smile* Ashley: What's your relations with them? Slimer: Oh Erin is one of my besties! Batty: That she is! Ashley: That's wonderful to hear! Slimer: Yep! Ashley: You must really like my daughter! Slimer: Oh you have no idea. Ashley: Heh. Slimer: *Smirk* Ashley: Well, I'll leave you two be! Slimer: Okay. Feel free to talk to us whenever! We love making new friends! Ashley: Don't we all? Slimer: Heh. (Ashley gets up and walks away. Other heroes are seen cleaning themselves off from the Titan's blood) Tom: Disgusting. Yuri: Tell me about it. Miles: This armor's gonna need shined. Tom: Same here man! Miles: *Sigh* Kyle: Hey at least we won. Scott: That we did. We even made that god bleed. Kyle: Yeah I was surprised by that! Emily: Guess we hit him hard! Pearl: That we did! (The heroes all stop and finish up) Emily: Well, see ya'll around the house! Me and Kyle are headed to the beach! Miles: Watch out for turtles. Kyle: Heh, we will! Emily: *Giggles* Jack: Hey have you guys seen where Erin and Jordan went? Tom: I think Jordan went back to continue that weird game and Erin is with him. Jack: Seriously, still? Tom: Yep. (In Jordan's room, Erin and Jordan are seen playing that game. They are seen talking to one of the girls who's eyes are all blacked out and the screen is all redish) Erin: *Reading lines* Just stop talking to Tanya. Play with me instead. Its all I have. Play with me. PLAY WITH ME! (Suddenly the girl's neck gets broken) Jordan: WAAAH! OH SHIT! (The screen goes black and a backwards END seen) Jordan: WHAT THE FUUUCK!? Erin: Okay that's dark! Jordan: Is....Is it over?? Erin: Well it said you unlocked a special item? DO you wanna- Jordan: NO THANK YOU! Erin: You sure? Jordan: Yeah I guess... (The two look at the unlocked item) Jordan: I hate this game. Erin: Why play it then? Jordan: I hate it, yet at the same time I'm invested! I want it to be over yet I think it isn't.... Erin: But sounds like you need a break. Jordan: Yes I do.... Y-You wanna go hang out with mom? Erin: Sure. Let's go! Jordan: Awesome. (The two leave to go find Ashley as Seris is seen waiting for Alex) Seris: You done yet Alex? Alex: *Voice* Almost! Just putting my shirt on! Seris: Well come on, I want some chicken! Alex: *Voice* I'm coming I'm coming! Seris: Heh. Crazy kid. (Seris waits a bit more. Alex then exits the bathroom) Alex: Alright, I'm ready! Seris: Awesome! This is gonna be great. Me and my son hanging out together. Alex: Yeah I'm looking forward to it! Oh hey should we bring Jordan? Seris: Nah. I'm letting Ashley have some time with Jordan. She's wanted that for awhile. Alex: Ah, okay. Well come on I'm starving! Seris: Alright! (The two go and leave the house. They're later seen walking down the street in the city) Seris: So, how's the hero thing going? Alex: Honestly? Its been a hell of a journey. Seris: I'll bet. Hero work isn't how you expected it huh? Alex: Not in the least. Seris: I thought so. Alex: We've had great adventures, met new friends.......Lost friends..... Seris: … Yeah... I get what you mean... Alex: *Sighs* But I've had time to deal with the losses. And when we feel sad we just remember. "How would they want us to feel?" Seris: And that is? Alex: They'd want us to be happy. To remember the good times we had with them. And yeah. I miss them. I miss them a ton and wish they could be here. But they'd want me to be happy. So I am. *Smiles* We all are. Seris: *Smile* (Seris puts his hand on Alex's shoulder) Seris: I'm proud to hear you say that Alex. Alex: Thanks dad. (Seris and Alex smile before a man flies through a door) ???: AHH!! (The man lands on the ground) ???: *Groans* ???: WOO HOO!!! (The two look to find themselves outside the Fight Club. They look inside to find Amanda jumping with joy) Daniel: Nice work Amanda! Amanda: Thanks! Alex: Oh! Hey there guys! Daniel: Hmm? Oh hey Alex! Amanda: What's up Alex? Alex: Not much. Just got back from a mission. Daniel: Oh you did? Sorry we missed it. *Sees Seris* Hmm? who's he? Alex: Ah right. Guys this is Seris. He's my dad. Dad, this is Daniel and Amanda. Seris: Hello. Amanda: Hi there! Daniel: Pleasure to meet you! Alex: Where's Adam? Daniel: Bathroom. Alex: Ah. Seris: So this is that fight club I heard about huh? Daniel: Yep! Amanda here's the champ! Amanda: Guilty as charged! Daniel: I used to be the champ till she beat me. But one day I'll get my title back. Amanda: Ha! You'll try! Daniel: Oh I will sweetie! Amanda: Hmph! Alex: Well, we won't but in on your fights! See ya! Daniel: Aww you guys don't wanna stick around? Seris: Sorry. We got some father and son bonding to do. Amanda: Okay. Oh! Alex real quick! When you get a chance can you tell Xylia and Ivy to come to my house? They need to see something. Alex: Sure no prob. Amanda: Thanks! I'll tell Jamie and the others you said hi. See ya! Alex: Bye! (The two leave) Seris: Hm, nice kids. Alex: Yeah they are! Now come on there's chicken waiting for us! Seris: Heh, alright son! (The two move ahead to go eat) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales